


Finding a Masochistic Side In Things

by GhostTowns



Category: South Park
Genre: Breakup Aftermass, Camping, False Accusations, Girls Fight With Boys, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, POV Third Person, Psychological, Racism, Slow Build, s21e10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTowns/pseuds/GhostTowns
Summary: When Eric breaks up with Heidi Turner, most of his friends seems to have not very positive things to say about his relationship with Heidi. With his friends suggesting new ideas and what he should consider next, what happens when Eric blows things out of proportion?(To note: This a Kyman fic but there are undertones of other ships so that's why they are up there in the relationships tags).





	1. Fighting Over Mindsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue Before The Actual Action Begins

"This was all your fault!" Says Heidi as she pointed the gun towards Eric, "You controlled me and manipulating me and turned me into this!" Heidi exclaimed in front of most of South Park.  
"Lower the gun, sweetheart, okay?" Eric replies, remaining unusually calm towards Heidi.  
"I used to be kind, I used to be caring! But then you, you--!" Heidi stutters before she stopped She lowered the gun to her side as she stood down her guard, "No, not you, me." Eric looks at Heidi with a little bit of a more concerned face as Heidi's voice simmered down, "I did this, I let being a victim become a way of life. If you always make yourself the victim, you can justify being awful," Guilt fills Heidi as she realizes what she had just done over the last couple of months as it all began to sink in, considering everything, "Eric, I'm breaking up with you."

Eric begins to have a more sadden face as he quickly tries to bring her back to him, "Sweetheart, don't be ridiculous."  
"I've been ridiculous..." Heidi states as she begins to admit everything she has been doing to this point, "Stop feeling sorry for myself!" She tries to convince Eric that this relationship was all her own fault. "Heidi, you are not breaking up with me," Eric's voice rose as he slowly approaches her, trying to regain his ground. "Yes, I am, it's over."  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Sweetheart!" Eric says as he pulls out his own gun towards his own head, "Step back, I'll do it I swear to God!"  
"It's not going to work this time Eric," Heidi confronts Eric.  
"If you break up with me, I'll kill myself! The choice is yours Heidi!" Eric pulls out the card on the table to set the limits up of his last chance of regaining control overHeidi, "C'mon everyone, _'Eric! We don't want you to die~!'_ "  
"I'm sorry, you can be the victim, but I can't." Heidi walks away from Eric as she walks away as Eric's face dropped as he realized what he has just lost, in his last attempt to regain, he threatens Heidi as he calls out her name but Heidi walks off, not looking back at what mistake she took in her life. For this first time in his life, Eric is feeling the sense of lost of control in his life as everyone walks off to see the president go missing as he is left alone in all of his misery.

 

* * *

 

The next day came along as the 4 boys slowly but surely walk up to their classroom. They were earlier than usual and there was not as many students here as there would usually be. The halls were a lot more quieter with most of the students being in quieter areas to do their homework which was due in today.  
"Kenny! Dude, where have you been?" Stan asks as they walk up the stairs to the main corridor.  
"Mhmmmf, mhff, mhffff!" Kenny replies as he looks towards Stan.  
"I don't mean what you've been doing last night! You're slowly fading away into a background character, what happen to you dude!" Stan states as he stops in front of him as Kyle notices the conversation as he stops just behind Stan.  
"Mhmf, mhf, mhf, mhffffh, mff!" Kenny angrily flies his hands around.  
"'How am I suppose to know?'" Stan facepalms himself as he quotes Kenny's mumbles.  
"Shouldn't we be more worried for Cartman now?" Kyle interrupts with somewhat concerning voice, "He seems a little coo-coo in the head currently. He hasn't even made a single ginger-Jew insult to me! Isn't that a little worrisome?" Kyle's voice dropped down as his eyes ever so slightly drooping. "Out of all the people, who would of thought you'd be the one concerned? I thought you'd be happy he'd shut up for a bit!" Stan smirks as he looks at Kyle. "Oh boy, trust me, I am. He's finally getting a taste of his own medicine. But...isn't it natural for anyone to be a little concerned about someone's well-being?" Kyle defends himself.

The 3 boys turn their heads towards Eric, uselessly walking down the corridor, not looking at a single face that stare at him as he walks past everyone. He gave off a vibe that has never came off the boy before and somewhat a scary one at that. It sent shivers down the boy's back as they carry on walking to their classroom. They stop outside the classroom as they notice that Eric walked further down towards the bathrooms. They carry on looking ahead towards him before a familiar voice came. "Uh- Hey guys!" The boys turn towards the ruff blonde hair that sat upon the boy named Butter's head, "Uh, where's Eric?"  
"Cartman is probably crying about the lost of his recent love one breaking up with him," Kyle stating the obvious.  
Butter's mouth dropped, "Seriously? D-Did that happen over the weekend?"  
"Yeah," Stan Answers, "Heidi totally shut him down. He's like a totally different person!"  
"He seems kind of scary currently," Butters worries, "You've been feeling that vibe to right? Oh boy, I hope it didn't effect him too much. Break ups must be hard, my Dad told me."  
"Pfft, yeah right. All Cartman is moping about is for once loosing control of something!" Kyle repels, "He didn't care for Heidi at all."  
Stan then suddenly grabs onto Kyle's shoulder as Kyle looks back in surprise, "' _Oh Heidi! Please come back to me! I need you in my life! I need control over you!_ '" Stan mocks Cartman as he tries to interpret his voice.  
It took Kyle a second to understand what they were doing. He brushes off Stan's hand off his shoulder as he faces away and puts his hand behind his back, "' _No! I'm not going to be the victim anymore! Goodbye, Eric!_ "  
" _No! Wait! Heidi!_ " The boys laugh at the performance that was just put on as the bell rang for home room.

\---

Lunch came around as the boys sat on the table as they eat their lunch. Craig, Clyde, Tweek and Butters sat with the trio as Eric was still up getting food for himself. Token was in the distance, approaching the table with his tray, "Is Cartman okay? He seems like he's totally zoning out."  
"Oh yeah, you guys weren't there yesterday. He broke up with Heidi," Craig said as he took a bit of his sandwich, "The only thing he liked in that relationship that he had control."  
Token took a seat next to Clyde, "Well I expected no less of such a psychotic guy. It's what the bastard should deserve."  
"That's what I've been saying," Kyle commented.  
"Mhmmmf! mff!" Kenny said towards Kyle.  
"I was not feeling sorry for the guy! I said this before, it's natural for anyone to be concerned for him, like how Token was right now!"  
"Yeah! I was concerned for him this morning, I didn't approach Eric though; he gave off this really, uh, weird vibe," Butters added.

The boys carried on with their conversation as Eric walked out of the doorway from the school canteen as a group of girls waited outside for him. They looked pissed as they all grouped around him but not enough to draw attention over to themselves, "Hey Cartman~ I heard that you are in sorrow for your lost of Heidi," Wendy started off in a menacing voice, "Maybe you did something to cause this, hm~?"  
Eric laughed for a bit before he replied back, "Like I care about her! She's a bitch.  _Oh Eric! I love you so, so, so much!_ It was hilarious."  
Bebe stepped forward, putting her finger on Eric's chest, "What did you just call her, fatso?" Her voice rose as the school canteen filled with 4th graders silent down a bit and heads begin to turn.  
"You heard me! She's a no good bitch who'd obey anyone, she's probably a slut too," Eric overpowered her voice as he took a step in Bebe's area.  
"There goes the ticking bomb then," Clyde comments at the table, "Should we stop it before it gets out of hand?"  
The boys look at each other as the voices in the room rose higher, "Yeah, I don't want him to put us in a scheme to get back at the girls. We all know how that ended," Stan agreed.  
"Nghh, you can go. I'm not going anywhere nghh~ near them. I don't want to end up in any of your shenghhh~anigans." Tweek denies as Craig hands him a cup of coffee.  
"I'll stay with Tweek, you guys go ahead. I don't want the PC President to come in," Craig said as he looked at the rest of the group as they got up.  
The group walked towards the circle of furious girls who were not to say the least pleased.  
"You friends with this thing, Stan? Are all of you like this?" Wendy accuses as she turns around to him.  
"Wendy: You'd honestly think I'd be like Cartman of all things?" Stan stood back out of the accusation.  
Wendy looked at him and took a step forward, "I could be manipulated by you all of this time! Maybe Cartman's influence has gotten to you."  
Stan became a little pissed on how much little trust there was between him and Wendy with all of these accusations, "Are you saying you don't trust me? What do you--"

**BWRSHHH**

Everyone turned their heads towards Eric as he just got punched in the face by Rebecca, better known as Red, as he landed into some chairs. "You think that it was her fault for all of this! You bastard!" The girls tries to pull off Red from Eric whilst the boys dragged away Eric before he did anything more badly, "You masochistic bastard!"  
The boys turned to each other to all ask  _What the heck is masochistic?_  
"Fuck off! You girls are so predictable," Eric put his middle finger up at all the girls as he pans it across them.  
"You asshole--!"  
"--OI! What's going on here?" PC Principle voice beckons the room as everyone shut up.  
"She punched me! I didn't do anything!" Eric said as he pointed his finger towards red and turned his face to show the massive red patch which surly will turn into a bruise later on.  
Red quickly tried to defend herself, "But he--!"  
"Rebecca! Did you or did you not punch Eric Cartman in the face?" PC Principle questioned as he looked directly into Rebecca's eyes.  
"I did! But--"  
"Right! Girls, to my office now! Someone take Eric to the nurse's office will you? Everyone else, go and wait inside your classrooms. NO MORE TALKING." PC Principal commanded as the girl's face dropped in disbelief.

The girls gave a death stare to the group of boys as they walked off to the principal's office. The boys tried to pull Eric to a table before complaining at him. "What were you thinking! You knew that they would react in that way!" Stan remarked angrily.  
"I'm sorry that I made you look bad in front of your girlfriend, Stan, but I had to do what I must," Eric said.  
"And he's back! Our good old Cartman," Kyle mocked as he looked at Token.  
"Did I ask for you to comment you jew bastard?" Eric's voice rose.  
"Yup, he's back alright," Token agreed, "That punch must of really knocked him back in the zone."  
The boys all laughed in a circle before taking Eric to the nurse's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Kyman fic. I just had an idea for an episode on what could happen afterwards. I might of gotten too far into it so I apologize in advance and sorry for the misuse of the right tense during this. I'm always horrible at correcting my mistakes. Next chapter will be discovering basically what masochistic means and what Eric thinks of it. So it's probably going to be a lot of different opinions and views during the next one. I'm pretty happy that this chapter sets up on what the girls will be like in the future.


	2. Now Define : Masochistic

There was defiantly tension within the classroom during the afternoon, all the way till last period at which they were at right now where Mr Mackey was going on about the process of the brains before slowly turning to the ever debating subject on about how drugs were bad. The tension broke for awhile as the door opened to see Eric come into a room with mostly on boys in the classroom. The girls were obviously still trying to convince that Eric was the one in the wrong in the situation in PC Principal's office."Oh, hello Eric. Take a seat, m'kay?" Mr Mackey said as he looked towards Eric who was already walking towards his seat, "Since you are all here, PC Principal wanted me to cover the topic of harassment due to today's events during the lunch period, m'kay?"

  
The class sighed in disbelief in unity. Not only did they have to sit through Mr Mackey's speech about drugs being bad on a loop which seemed to be going on for hours on end, they now have to listen to the whole thing over again with just the word harassment instead of drugs which the occasional m'kay every so often.  
"This is totally your fault," Craig said as he whispered to Eric who sat to the left to him.  
"Shut up you queer-faggot!" Eric screeched at Craig who just didn't have a reaction at all which baffled Eric to a certain extent, "Mr Mackey! Craig is blaming this all on me just because I'm not homosexual like him!"

  
Mr Mackey looked at Eric with a blank look on his face before saying something to the entire class, "Now what Eric just did was an act of harassment against Craig, m'kay?" Everyone looked at Eric in the classroom with Eric being put in his place, "Calling someone a queer-faggot can be considered an act of harassment. Harassment is bad, m'kay?"  
"You can't be serious! He started it off!" Eric whined as Craig slide glances him and looks back to Mr Mackey, who was completely ignoring Eric, and puts his hand up.  
"Can you sue someone for an act of harassment?" Craig asked.  
Eric started to fire up again, "Oh! You can't be serious Craig--!"  
"We've been over this before, I'm pretty sure you sued someone for harassment a couple months back, Craig," Mr Mackey replied, "All the lawyers you kids had most likely sued most of you for harassing each other. I believe that this is an important topic to cover, m'kay?" The kids stared at each other blindly, not even remembering that one bizzare event happening out of everything else which is bizzare these days, "Harassment is a wide topic. This can be about unwanted words, actions against another person, gestures, symbols or any behaviours in a sexual context which may make the target person feel uncomfortable in the environment they are in, m'kay?"

  
"So this covers the cases of household abuse, any abuse in general?" Clyde asked without putting his hand up.  
"Now that is a good question, Clyde. You see, harassment is more verbal and can hurt... people's feelings, m'kay? Abuse is a lot more physical of which basically means, hurting someone because of who they are," Answered Mr Mackey as Jimmy puts up his hand up, "Yes, Jimmy?"  
"So would Red hitting Eric today count as a-a-abuse?" Jimmy questioned.  
There was a blank face of Mr Mackey for a moment or two before answering, "Uh... no. Abuse is more getting something out of a person. For example, some people may consider horse riders to be abusing their horses because of whipping them to get a purpose out of them to run faster which is could be forced." Before Mr Mackey knew it, there was a hand at the back of the classroom, moving frantically as it began to almost wave at him, "Yes, Butters?"

  
"Uh, what happens if someone desired to be hurt? Like... they want to be lashed like a horse," Butters twiddled his thumbs frantically as the whole of the class stared at him as he began to panic, "I-Its not like I want that to happen to me or anything! I just heard about it, uh, uh, going around here- I mean around town."  
"Uh... good question Butters!" Mr Mackey tries to compel himself, "It depends in what nature it's in. For most people, it's in a sexual desire that they may want to be hurt or have horrid words thrown at them. It's not unusual for someone to be like that, m'kay? People like that are masochistic..."

  
Mr Mackey rambles on a bit more before slowly moving into sexual stuff that the class has heard a million times before. During this time, Kyle was sitting next to Stan and Kenny and asked a question to confirm something, "Masochistic... that's what Red called Cartman earlier, right?"  
"Yeah! It wasn't only me who thought that then," Stan replied, "He's totally masochistic. Like, it all makes sense why he was like that with Heidi but it was more verbal. I don't think she ever got hit by him or anything right?"  
"Mmmmph, mhmmmmft, mhffft?" Kenny asked.  
"By the way in the context that Mr M'kay put it as, no he would not get turned on if he threw words against someone... I don't think," Stan thought.  
"I've said this a million times before, he only liked the relationship between him and Heidi because he had all the control. I don't think that has anything to do with being masochist," Kyle defended, "That's just called being a manipulative bitch."  
Kenny bursts out laughing at Kyle's truth, "Kenny, I don't believe the subject of using protection is funny, m'kay?" Mr Mackey caught on.  
"Mhmmmft~" Kenny apologised as class rolled on.

 

* * *

 

"Hey dude! Do you want to play video games at my house?"  
It was the end of the day at long last as for once, Eric invited them back to his house to play video games.  
"Sure!" All three replied. Even though Eric was a selfish, annoying asshole, the boys couldn't resist to play the newest games that recently came out as Eric would basically force his mother to the nearest game store to camp out all night to get it on its midnight release.  
"Not you Jew-face, you probably don't even know how to even comprehend the difficulty in this game," Eric started off, "And not you poor 'I'm just going to waste all of my money on crack' who can't even comprehend the amount of money you can easily make in this game."

  
"What the fuck, asshole! You referred to all of us!" Kyle complained.  
"Plurals, Khal, I said dude without the s and I was facing the direction to Stan so I theory: I was only referring to Stan," Eric replied wittily.  
"You were totally looking at all of us!" Kyle replied menacingly.  
"Nu-uh! Are you blind or something? Is that another recessive feature you have?" Eric replied with mockery as he used his hands to block his eyes. Kyle looked like he was ready to pull out an all out attack on Eric for a second there before Stan quickly comes in.  
"I'm not going to play with just you," Stan quickly defuses the situation, "It's either all of us or none of us!"  
Eric looked with opened eyes in disbelief, "Suit yourself. You can't keep away from your _darlings_  for two seconds, can you?" Eric stormed off towards the bus which awaits to drag them all home.

 

 

* * *

 

Eric walks towards his house. It was pretty cold considering that's it's still early December. His mother wouldn't usually be home till late to only feed him and tuck him into bed with the occasional night story. Tonight, he was alone. It wasn't often like this. His mother went off somewhere in Vegas but Eric doesn't will give too much of a damn of what she was doing there, it ment that Eric had more time to do what he wants and bend the rules a little bit. As he opened the front door of his house, he immediately thought he heard something in the bushes in his front garden but he ignored it. He took a step inside without realising who was approaching behind him. The girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I never knew I would have so much fun writing this chapter. I never knew I could make Mr Mackey work within this story but I did in the end. I hope some of the humour was okay? I'm never good at writing anything humorous so finger crossed that you liked it.  
> Hopefully I can do a good job at writing the girls next chapter? As you can see, im not totally comfortable with my writing at all yet. Also, thank you for all of your support one my first chapter! It ment a lot to me ;3


	3. Sparkles. Sunshine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you are in a court room covered in pink and sparkles? Why, you would freak out like dear Eric here.

Now, if you were taken hostage with a blindfold on right in front of your house, what would you do? The most obvious answer is that you would probably fight them with all the strength you have, right? That's exactly what Eric tried to do. Although, he would probably only have some power holding someone down considering how heavy he was but he made an attempt anyway to elbow the girl in the stomach which approved pretty effectively for Eric's standards. However, the favour was returned to a knee into his balls which did not fit for Eric's standard, "Shit! You didn't have to hit there you asshole!"

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way, Cartman. I personally don't want to hit you there again," A voice behind him said. He didn't recognise the voice, not like he'd remember any of the girl's voices apart from the bitches, Heidi Wendy and possibly Bebe. He doesn't really consider any of the girls worth any of his time.

"Fine, fine. Take me to your  _Lord and Savour_ ," Eric cooed as he got a reaction from the girl who  _tsked_ behind him. It gave a little smile that she couldn't see, "Uh but can you close the door of my house, I don't want anything to be stolen."

 

* * *

 

"...He should be here by now."

"Who, Cartman? I bloody well hope he's not, Stan. You should of told us that you got the DLC, dude! Cartman would freak out that you didn't tell him," Kyle's voiced raised in happiness. They were sitting in Stan's living room playing video games with each other. It's what they usually do when Eric gets mad at them for not playing with him or he just has a bizzare concept he came up with. It was a nice change of pace for the trio. They liked it a lot.  
"But whenever he rejects us to play at his house, he'll sulk for around 30 mins before getting bored and come over to one of our places to find us. In theory, he should be here now. Isn't it a little unusual?" Stan said concerned as he button smashes his controller.

  
"Mhmmmmft! Mhmmmft, mhmft!" Kenny replied.  
"Yeah! I'm sure he's fine. Like Kenny said, he might of gone to mess with Butters. Just because he hasn't done this before doesn't mean that something terrible has happened to him," Kyle reassures.  
"Well, I guess you're right. He'll probably send us pictures or something later with dicks drawn on Butter's face," Stan gave in.

  
**Ding Ding! Knock Knock!**

  
"God fucking dammit. I was hoping he'd actually leave us in peace for once!" Kyle complaines as he throws his remote on the control as game over flashed on the screen.  
"Mhnffft! Mhfft, mphffft!" Kenny responded angrily at Kyle.  
"Yeah dude! Don't throw my controller like that!" Stan complains as he got up to answer the door. The door bell was going crazy with serval knocks every so often, "What do you want Cartman-- Butters?"  
"Oh! Hey fellas!" Butters awkwardly said as he looks down at his feet, "Is Eric with you guys?"  
"I thought he was with you?" Stan questioned.  
"Oh... really? Well uh, he never came knocking for me or entering my bedroom through my window," Butters said as he twiddled with his thumbs, "Plus, my dad said I would be grounded if I didn't go outside and play with someone. I-I don't want to be grounded!"

  
As Butters eyes looked up at Stan begging to be let in like a stray dog, Stan slightly facepalm himself as he puts out his arm to gesture to let Butters in. They walked back towards the other two boys, Kyle with his arms and legs crossed on the sofa as the control was left on the original spot it was thrown at. Kyle was certainly in a strop, if anything, Stan was more pleased that Butters came in than Eric considering the mood Kyle is in currently. Kyle turned his head around to expecting Eric to be in front of him, "Butters? Why the heck is Butters here?" Question Kyle. He seemed as pissed as usual if Eric was standing where Butters was currently.

  
"Because he's looking for Cartman--" Stan responded.  
"Cartman, Cartman, Cartman! That's all I've been hearing recently like there's a fucking loop in my head!" Kyle's bottle top finally came off, "Can't we all just play together without bringing up Cartman for one second?"  
"I'm sorry that you keep bringing him up first, Kyle!" Stan returns.  
"I DO NOT KEEP BRING HIM BACK UP," Kyle bursts as everyone's faces dropped a little bit in horror, "...Sorry, I got ahead of myself. I've just had enough of him," Kyle moved his legs and arms to his side and dropped his head a little.  
"...So have most of us, Kyle. I think everyone here have," Stan calmly says, not trying to mention his name, "But, he's our friend, whether you like it or not."

  
There was silence for awhile as the noises out of the game came through the television. Sure, they've had arguments like this before about _him_  but not to the extent that it sounded like Kyle wanted to kill someone. It's quite unusual for Kyle as he tends to only lash out in front of him and not in front his friends. Stan approached Kyle and sat besides him as Butters took a seat on the floor next to Kenny as he picked up the thrown remote and moved it aside.  
"...But you don't get racist comments every moment of everyday..." Kyle goes on as he started to spill, "...Do you think he's been treating me like Heidi during this time? Or worse? This whole fiasco has gotten me to think a lot on who he is, and I don't want to be involved anymore in it... do you get what I'm saying?"

  
Stan puts his hand on Kyle's shoulder to comfort him as Kyle cropped up his head, "None of us want to get involved with this guy," Stan states, "...But sometimes, we have to be with people we don't like. There's always going to be... an Eric in every group of people. No one wants him there, but here he is."  
"...Y-Yeah. I've always been an outcast everywhere I go, but, but, here... I feel like I fit here," Butters frames, "Sure, people can be assholes and may hit me from time to time but... I feel like I'm apart of South Park as a whole. Eric... is apart of that."  
"Mhfffft," Kenny agreed with Butters.

  
Kyle felt slightly better as his friends reassured him that everything was going to be okay. Being surrounded by them and comforted by them, he realised what they were going on about. He couldn't imagine what life would be like without them. It was a cheesy thing to think and say but, it's true, "You're... right. I hate to admit that without the arrogant asshole, things... things wouldn't feel right... Thanks guys," Kyle face lit up with a smile as Butters handed him is game controller with he happily accepted once again.

 

* * *

 

"The six hundred and twenty first meeting is now in order," Eric knew that voice right away. It was that damn bitch, Wendy. There was then some restraints put on Eric's wrists as the blindfold was taken off of him. It blinded his eyes. There was too much pink for Eric to cope with pictures of topless men sellotaped onto the wall and just a lot of girls, "Sparkle, Sparkle..."  
"Sunshine!" The rest of the girls went as Eric was this paralysed in the situation he was in.  
"Sunshine, Sparkle. We are all here to deal with a boy named Eric Cartman who is now brought in front of us," Said Lola as she places her case, "The issue: Totally manipulated Heidi to make her feel like this was all her fault and Cartman is not taking any of the blame himself."

  
"If it pleases and sparkles, Heidi is available if needed for this ruling," Bebe announced.  
"Woah, woah, woah!" Eric finally snaps out of his sudden state of stillness, "I thought if anything, you girls would murder my ass."  
"The chairman has not allowed you to speak!" Wendy placed on the table, "Here Eric, law and order is how we girls attend to our cases. We do not condone violence here. Sunshine, Red please make your statmemt."  
Red stood up from her chair, "In all of the sparkles, I here by apologise to Eric Cartman for hitting him and breaking the law and conduct," She didn't look at Eric whilst apologising since she is obviously not regretting what she has done. She sat back down and looked up to Wendy.

  
"Now. If you wish to speak, you must say 'if it pleases and sparkles'. It's--" Wendy said.  
"Pleases and sparkles my ass! Why the heck do I have to do all of this girly shitty stuff if in the majority will probably deny my case!" Eric quickly spurts out.  
"If it pleases and sparkles, I would like to hear his case," Annie said as the whole room lit up with agreement.  
"Alright then, the chairman allows Eric Cartman to state his case," Wendy agreed.  
"First off, Heidi came to me, I did not come to her so she was willingly accepting to go out with me, knowing who I am," Cartman placed down his cards.  
"If It pleases and sparkle, I don't believe that is a valid aurgument--" Said one girl in the distance.  
"Oi, slut! You didn't make me finish my case!" Eric complains.  
"As Chairman, I allow Eric Cartman to finish his case before anyone wishes to question anything," Wendy ordered.  
"Thank you wonderful... Wendy. Second of all, she didn't say that she was not happy with any of it at any time till the last couple of days. If I understand correctly, that happens to most couples, correct?" Eric places his hand on the table as the girls remain quiet, "So in theory, I, for one, was not responsible for anything done as she was going along with it. I rest my case, your honour."

  
"If it glitters, Cartman, are you saying that Heidi didn't mind your masochistic behaviour?" Questioned Red, seemingly trying to get Eric out of the job.  
"She did not, nor did she complain about it," Eric answered diligently.  
"If it sunshines, is the rumour true that you lost interest in Heidi before all of this drama happened?" Allie asked.  
"That is true."  
"As chairman, why didn't you break up with her then?" Wendy persisted.  
"...I didn't want to break her heart," Eric lowered his voice to seem like he deeply cared for Heidi's well being as the whole courtroom went awww, "Look, she was a kind and smart girl. What was I suppose to do?"  
"You could of broke up with her!" Red said outloud before she realised that she didn't use the correct format, "For it shined, I'm sorry I didn't not use the correct format."

  
"Eric... as chairman, I believe everything you may be saying is true and therefore, I would like to rest the case as not guilty." Wendy concludes.  
"You can't be serious! He's lying!"  
"I have rest my case, Red!" Wendy looked directly in her eyes as she got Red to lay back in her chair. _Thank_ _flipping_ _God_ _that_ _this is over_ Eric thought as all of this was going to be over, "Now, onto case six hundred and twenty second meeting. Sorry Eric, but there's simply something I must ask you," Wendy plead.

  
_You can't be fucking serious!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not usually one to use all caps unless necessary. I feel like an over use of them kind of brings you out of the story so I only tend to use them to amplify a certain emotion like with Kyle here. Also, I'm super duper happy on how they all comfort Kyle came on! I think they feel like they are there for each other and my heart was like 'awwww' through writing this. It wasn't planned but then after writing it, I thought it was necessary.  
> I'm not totally happy with the court scene. I feel like I could of written more but I just didn't know what else to add. I wanted to finish it in this chapter but I thought it might drag on a bit. So I've decided to save it for next chapter.  
> Thank you all for reading! I've loved all of your amazing comments and thank you so much who left kudos on this fic! I love you all. <3  
> I apologise for the slow build up but I prefer making a plot rather than straight up Kyman out of no where like most fics, if you know what I mean.


	4. They're Going Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wendy asks about a big favour from Eric, what Eric finds out was more than he bargained for.

"Now, onto case six hundred and twenty second meeting. Sorry Eric, but there's simply something I must ask you," Wendy pleaded."I thought that was all you wanted!" Eric whined as his voice filled the girl's pink courtroom."I have a favour to ask of you," Wendy more directly asks.  
"...A favour, huh?" Eric rubbed his chin, "What is it?"  
"Sunshine, Sparkles! There have been rumours that Stan and Kyle are gay for each other and may be secretly going out, cheating on Wendy," Lola finished off, looking up from her paper.

  
It took awhile for Eric the process the words thrown at him like darts from the other side of room with his eyes wide open, "Pfffft HAHAHAHA," Eric couldn't contain his laughter at the ridiculous prospect that was handed over to him as he started to shead some tears because he was laughing way too hard, "Haha....ha.... You can't be serious, right?" Eric asked as he wiped a tear off of his face as he put an elbow one of the desks where the girl sitting there leant the opposite direction of him.  
"I'm being serious, Cartman!" Wendy bellowed.  
Eric burst out a bit of giggling before having enough self-control to speak again, "...Sorry. I know you are crazy protective of your boyfriend and everything, but I never once thought they were gay.  _Well, apart from that egg thing when you were paired up Bebe too so~_?" Eric wittily said.

  
"For christ's sake..." Wendy muttered under her voice as she pushes her forehead skin together in annoyance, trying to pull herself together before she lashes out, "Look! Stan been acting all weird lately and everyone agrees," All the girls nod in agreement as the room raises up in volume, "Ever since Craig and Tweek came out gay, it seems like they've grown closer."  
"You girls... are just dumb. Well, Wendy, to be more precise since she was a bitchy bastard since the start. But seriously, that was ages ago!" Eric recalls, "And you are only apparently noticing now? Isn't this... all a little bit, I don't know, quick?"  
"Are you suggesting that this is all because of the events after what happened between you and Heidi?" Wendy piecing glance was on Eric.  
"Yes! I am suggesting that!" Eric threw up his hands, "Ever since that idea got into to your mind of possibly Stan manipulating, probably since Saturday, you're just trying to find an excuse for his actions so you can win him back and fulfil his trust since you will say that you never believed any of those rumours!" Eric suggested a theory as everyone stared at Wendy. She was silent in the chair, she was totally got caught, but she couldn't look like this in front of all of her friends!

  
"Evidence."  
Eric's perplexity rose at Wendy's words, "Evidence? What evidence _. Pictures from the acceptance of gay marriage?_ " Eric cooed.  
Some of the girls gathered to turn on the projecter and gets some photos onto the wall behind Wendy. A video clip began to roll as multiple videos show Kyle and Stan alone as either Stan or Kyle closing the blinds after awhile in each video. As more videos played Wendy tried to make up a case, "Recently, they have been seen to be closing the blinds when they are alone, suggesting they are hiding something between them. Recently, we've had some girls follow them around to see what could be happening," Wendy said as she looked down at Annie to switch over to the next set of evidence. The next clip showed a camera behind a bush to then go above to see Kyle giving a gift to Stan and opening it to show a new toy that Eric immediately recognised.

  
"W-Wait! Pause the video!" Eric orders as the girls followed suit, "Damn that Jew! I mean, I kinda knew he may be gay because Jews are so unpredictable these days, but seriously! He should of given me the mecha-2018! That shit is limited! He knows I like the series more than anyone!"  
_Got him_ is the exact thought that echoed in Wendy's mind as she managed to catch Eric out, "Isn't that unusual? Wouldn't someone like Kyle give a gift like that to you knowing you would appreciate it more?" Wendy questioned, "I tell you, there's more than meets the eyes between these two."  
"Chairman!" A girl's voice filled the room as the worried girl ran up to the projecter. She was wearing a really short skirt, a whore in Eric's classes, "We just got something in for this case! There was physical contact!"

  
The voices rose in the whole courtroom in shock, some of the girls would of said that the shirtless men stuck onto the room's walls dropped their mouths in shock, "Air-Drop it in!" Wendy commanded. She knew there would be know way that Stan would ever go out with Kyle since she considers Kyle as not very good looking or a favourable personality.The video was loading up as the wait was nearly over. The video started playing outside of Stan's house of which the blind was clearly open with Kenny and Butters on the floor looking up at Kyle and Stan. Then the camera zooms onto Stan putting his hand around Kyle's shoulder. You could see the boys on the floor smiling up to them before you hears a girls voice calling another girl's name as they both face eachother with their phones. No fucking way. Wendy totally didn't see that coming. Not knowing the situation of what actually happened there, she totally freaked. Maybe her stupid plan was actually going to back fire on her. Was Stan truly gay? Clearly not as you know dear reader but Wendy absolutely went crazy, "You see this, Eric? Stan may be more open to your friends than you because they knew you were going to make fun of Stan and Kyle!"

  
"No flipping way," Eric said outstanding at the events. He was in the same pit as Wendy. Maybe they weren't too different afterall.  
"Yes flipping way! We need to confirm this somehow!" Wendy stood up from her chair as everyone looked at Eric, "Eric, can you get them together alone and see what just happens? You need to report to me when we go to camp on Wednesday with our entire class.  
"Bebe also added on, "We'll be happy to help with anything. Just talk to us and we'll try and do something," She looked around to rest of the room, nodding in agreement and voices of yes roaming in the pink filled courtroom.  
 

* * *

   
   
The next day arose as 3 boys were at the bus stop. It was a bitterly cold morning as the boys await for the bus but the persistent dinging of Stan's phone was annoying him to bits.  
"Wendy won't stop texting me!" Stan complained as he opened up his phone to see walls of messages, "She thinks I'm cheating on her!"  
"Mmmmft!" Kenny replied in discomfort as he shivers in his coat.  
"I woke up to a load of tweets on Twitter suggesting you might be gay for some reason, maybe that's it?" Kyle suggested. Girls can't keep their mouths shut for one second online. Whilst the boys don't know the exact reasoning behind it, Stan was clearly pissed off at the situation.  
"But I'm not gay!" Stan complained as he threw up his hands before losing them again, "Cartman is late again. You think he's back into weird mode again?"  
"No! He's right behind us in these bushes! He's been there for 10 minutes!" Kyle complained, pointing towards the yellow and blue hat poking out of the bushes as Eric lifted up his head.

  
"Uh... hey guys? I was trying to scare Kyle, but obviously that didn't work..." Eric made up.  
"I don't get scared easily! I knew you were there as I walked here earlier!" Kyle said.  
"Sure, sure..." Eric tooted away.  
Kyle turned around to Stan to finish off what he was saying, "Seriously Stan, don't worry about it. I'm sure things are going to be aaaaaAHHH!" Suddenly Kyle was touched around his hips as fingers tapped him as though the a hand was on the table impatiently bashing the nails on it. Kyle jumped into Stan for safety as Kyle looked back at Cartman who had a complicated face on, "Cartman! What the fuck!"  
"I didn't know you were that sensitive you Jew-face," Cartman said as he quickly made up. It confused Cartman as Stan let Kyle go quickly and they went back to their conversation. Were they really gay? He had nothing against gays but his closest friends... could it really be true? But even then, his head wondered to Kyle. He hasn't really been brought up in all of this. He couldn't get Kyle's pissed off but scared face after scaring him earlier out of his head until the bus came around as it honked it's horn.

  
\---

  
It was Tuesday, a day when they had to prepare for the trip tomorrow. All of their stuff was pretty much there ready to be packed for tomorrow. It felt like a day off of school to the boys even though that wasn't really the case at all. They waited outside their classroom to be let in as Eric walked off to an area where the rest of his friends couldn't see him. Eric approached a girl who he saw in the courtroom, Lola and spoke to her, "I need you girls to do something for me." Asked Eric.

  
"What is it?" Lola asked as her back was turned, almost like they weren't communicating at all, like spies almost.  
"I need you to distract Butters and Kenny for after school today. They need an excuse not to come and see Stan and Kyle," Eric replied in a deep serious voice almost like he was role playing, "I know they are all planned to meet up after school today to chat about tomorrow so distracting them is the only way we can get them alone."  
"I presume you've got an excuse?" Lola returned as she grabbed her phone out.  
"You bet I have one."

  
\---

  
The knot was tied perfectly as the tent stood proudly in the assembly hall. I guess all the hard work gone into Scouts paid off in the end. The group of 4 finished 2nd out of the 15 tents being practised to put up. Since there would be two people a tent, They will later have to do it with their partner. This was just a basic task. They all put their names down on who they'd like to be paired with earlier last week. Obviously, Stan and Kyle put down their names for each other and Kenny as reserve as Kenny also put one of the boys down as their main and one as their reserve. Cartman insisted that he didn't really care who he goes with along as it wasn't the Jew kid or the poor kid (Kyle and Kenny) so he didn't put anyone down.

  
They sat down to show they were done as Mr Mackey came over as they sat down whilst everyone else struggled with their tents, "Well then. I guess you want to know who you are paired with m'kay?" The boys nodded as Mr Mackey looked down his list of names, "Right... Stan you're with Kenny and Kyle... you're with Eric, m'kay?"  
Kyle was surprised, "B-But me and Stan put our main pick with eachother!" Kyle did not like the idea of spending 3 days with Eric in a tent. He tried to not raise his voice too much.  
"Uh, well, I guess you're out of luck. Unfourntly, this is too late to swap. I'm sorry."

  
"Hey! W-wait!" Kyle plead. Eric's face didn't pull anything but his mind did. Is she that worried for them to be together without anyone watching them? Bloody hell. She must of pulled some tricks but why the heck Am I paired with the God forsaken Jew! Eric thought, baffled.  
"Look, Cartman," Kyle tried to set the record straight, "You can have the tent. I'd sleep outside than share an area with you.  
"Oh, really? Thanks Kyle!" Cartman appreciated the gesture even though Kyle was pissed off. He didn't want to be in the same tent as that bastard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I wish I could of mention the camping trip earlier but I didn't know where to mention it. I feel like there could of been a bit more drama. I feel like this is more of a buildup chapter than anything. I'm sorry for the 1 day delay too! I didn't mean to leave you guys hanging. <3  
> (Also, I was listening to the Persona 5 soundtrack during this so that kinda gave me some ideas for the future).


	5. Update!

So it might of been like 11 months since I last updated.

I'm so sorry!  
Reading back I think I'll go and re-edit the first two chapters of this fic since I think it can be heavily improved!  
It's not up to the quality to the rest of the fic.

I'll try and write a new chapter for the fic at some point! I really do want to keep this going, I just haven't has any motivation! Feel free to leave ideas down below :)

~Ghostie


End file.
